Story Idea!
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: I'm thinking about writing a Fullmetal Alchemist FanFic, and I need your help to decide on whether or not to post it. This is the information for the story so far. please review and tell me if YOU would read it. Thanks, Vix
1. Chapter 1

**_Vix: Okay people! Once Again, I have An Idea~!_**

Deceit: Dear Gate! _Not ANOTHE_R one!

**_Vix: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU M.F.C.L.B.L.P.!_**

Deceit: _What_ in the name of Ice Cream is _that_ supposed to mean, Vix?

_**Vix: I'M THE ONE ASKING QUESTIONS HERE MISSY! And for your information, M.F.C.L.B.L.P. Means: Muffin Fudging Cupcake of a Left Ball's Leaking Pimple...Yeah, Nice, right?**_

Deceit: Whatever, you Fox Freak...

_**Vix: Anywho...This is my new story idea~!  
(P.S.-The story might have some elements from the 2003 Anime, but it will mainly be set in the Brotherhood Verse)**_

* * *

**_Possible FmA FanFic_**

~Fem!Ed=Eden Abigail Elric

~Greed!Ling-x-Eden Pairing

~Homunculus!Deceit!Eden

~Good!Greed

~Good(ish)!Wrath

~Good!Envy

~Good!Homunculus!Sloth!Trisha

~Good!Pride

~Good(ish)!Lust

~Good(ish)!Gluttony

~Good!Truth

~After Ling becomes Greed, Greed and Envy betray Father and they end up traveling with "Ed" and Al

~No one(Well, no one that's 'alive' anyway…) knows that "Ed" is a female except for Pinako, Winry, Riza(Hawkeye), Envy, Hughes, Gracia, Ling, Fuhrer Bradley, and-Eventually-Greed

~Greed discovers Eden's real gender when A) He finds a pair of lacy violet panties in her dresser, and B) He walks in on her taking a shower

~Greed fell in love with Eden when he still thought that she was a male

~After a few months of dating in secret, Greed proposes to Eden, and they get married secretly with only those who know Eden's real gender present. (Riza married them...I'm telling you, she isn't human! -_-')

* * *

_**Vix: Yeah, I'm still working on it...So tell me, would YOU read it?**_

Deceit: No.

_**Vix: STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS, DECEIT! T.T**_

Deceit: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _*Runs off in her dark purple, lacy underwear*_

_**Vix: ...0.o... Who the Fuck gave her Chocolate-Covered Dango...?**_

**Envy: **_*Hides a box of Chocolate-Covered Dango behind his back and walks away slowly...*_


	2. Chapter One!

_Vix: Okay, so I decided to go ahead and post the first chapter of "Deceit", and I also changed Fem!Ed's name to something a bit more European. Fem!Ed is now Eden Abigail Elric instead of Hikari Eden Elric. Also, to clear a few things up, Riza & Gracia know Eden's gender because she had to go SOMEWHERE to get her Eh-Hem 'Supplies'. Hughes found out because he **Is** the head of investigations for a reason, you addition, The Fuhrer probably knows her real gender too, simply due to the fact that there was a physical in the State Alchemist Exam. __Also, You'll find out how the rest found out in this chapter. Enjoy~!_

_(P.S.-I'm going to be posting another story idea in the near future, so be warned. Thx~!)_

* * *

_**Dream Start**_

_"Mummy?" I asked my mother quietly, "Why does everyone think I'm a boy?" I looked up into her beautiful, sparkling grey eyes, and I saw a flicker of sadness as she answered my question. "Eden-Chan," She said, "Girls aren't treated like boys are. You are my baby girl, and I want to protect you. This is the only way I can do that." I thought about it for a moment, and then I said, "Okay Mama…That makes sense." And it did. I wasn't really a very 'Girly' girl(Actually, I'm a complete Tom-Boy), and I absolutely Loath wearing dresses(Seriously, How are you expected to fight in those Monstrosities?), so pretending to be a boy wouldn't be that bad. _

_"Mummy?" I said as a new question popped into my head, "What's my boy name gonna' be?" "Umm," She laughed in what I thought was a nervous fashion, and she said, "I don't know…" At her response, I face-palmed and shook my head. _

_"Mummy…" I groaned in exasperation, Well, as much exasperation as an almost-three-year-old can, "How about…Edward!" I saw her confused look and rolled my eyes. "Mummy," I began, "I was reading Daddy's journal and I learned that I had an older half-brother who was named William Edward Von Hohenheim, sooo, I've decided to name myself Edward Hohenheim Elric, in honor of my deceased older brother!" I crossed my arms, as if to say 'Just TRY to change my mind!' My mom giggled at my display, and she said, "That's sweet of you Eden-Chan! Okay your new name is Edward Hohenheim Elric."_

_And so, from that point on, my name was 'Edward Hohenheim Elric' instead of 'Eden Abigail Elric'._

_**Dream End**_

_ 'Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Owwwwwwww!'_ I thought as I woke up from a very, Very uncomfortable sleep. As I sat up and looked at my surroundings, I only had one thought, _'Where the FUCK am I?!'_

"Good morning Sleeping Chibi~!" The sudden and annoying voice of Envy chirped, "I do hope that you slept well Eden-Chan~!" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN YOUR SOCIAL LIFE?!" I screamed before I realized what he said after the first part. "Wait a second…" I said slowly, "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME YOU GENDER-CONFUSED PALM TREE?!" "Ouch!" Envy winced, picking his ear, "First, you called yourself that, and second, I was present at your birth! Well, I was hiding in the shadows, but I was still there!" When I heard his answers…Well…Let's just say that he might be missing a few…Items… from the South later on. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU PRESENT AT MY BIRTH YOU SICK FREAK?!" I screamed as Envy was trying to fix his Southern Peninsula. "WELL EXCUUUUUUSSSSE ME PRINCESS! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT IT WAS ILLEGAL TO ATTEND MY BABY SISTER'S BIRTH!" Envy yelled back at me, "IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I WAS PRESENT FOR ALPHONSE'S BIRTH TOO! SERIOUSLY! I MIGHT DESPISE MY OLD MAN, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DESPISE YOU AS WELL! PEOPLE AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME THAT BECAUSE I HATE THAT BASTARD, I AUTOMATICALLY ANYONE WHO EVEN RMOTELY REMINDS ME OF HIM!" I tuned out everything after he said 'Baby Sister'. _'Baby Sister…? Is Envy my, my older brother I used to read about…?'_ I glanced at him, and, due to his lack of control, he looked almost exactly like Hohenheim. "Aniki…?" I gasped, "Envy…Are you really William Edward Von Hohenheim…?" "Huh?" Envy said, stopping his rant, "What did you say 'Eden-Chan?" I gulped and whispered, "I-I asked you if your name is William Edward Von Hohenheim…Is it?" I held my breath, anxious for an answer. "That's my name, don't wear it out little sis'~!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I laughed.

* * *

"Sooo…" I drawled about five minutes later, "Aniki, Where exactly are we?" Envy's smile he'd had since I'd first called him 'Aniki' suddenly faded, and he slumped down. He sighed and said, "We're…Inside Gluttony's Stomach." *Crickets Chirping in the background* "Oh…" "Yeah…" … "THAT STUPID FUCKING IDIOTIC XINGESE PRINCE!" I screamed out suddenly, before I heard his voice right behind me. "Oi!" he said, "You can't talk about royalty like that Ed!" Suddenly, there were two identical, _Girly_ screams coming from both Envy and I, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"WHAT THE HELL LING?!" I screamed once I had calmed my heartbeat down, "YOU FUCKING SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH YOU DUMBASS! I SHOULD CASTRATE YOU WITH A BUTTER KNIFE, CARVE OUT YOUR HEART WITH A RUSTY SPOON, **AND** DISMEMBER YOU WITH A CHAINSAW, BEFORE I FEED YOU TO A PACK OF WILD HYENAS, DUMBFUCK!"

"Ahhh!" Ling cowered, "I'm sorry Ed!" Ling was groveling for about fifteen minutes before I finally decided to have mercy on his pathetic being.

"Psh, Whatever, you idiot." I said, then I turned towards Envy, "Envy, is there any way to get out of here?" "Ehh…" He scratched his head, thinking, and said, "Well Chibi-Chan, I honestly have no idea. You see, Gluttony was a failed experiment created by Father-The creator of the homunculi. Father was trying to create his own Gate of Truth." I couldn't help but notice the way Envy seemed to hiss the word 'Father' with utter loathing. "So," I heard Ling say, "If Gluttony is a failure, exactly where are we?" "We're somewhere between Reality and the Gate." _'Wait a second…If Gluttony's stomach is located in-between the Gate and Reality, then…'_ I started walking to a platform illuminated by the fire, and sat down, thinking.

After a few moments of sitting and thinking, I heard a weird noise. ***Grumble…*** I turned to my left and saw Ling moaning about being hungry, and I sighed mentally. I took my shoe off of my auto-mail leg and handed it to him. "Eat this if you're so hungry." I said. I was joking, of course, but he bit into it, and then he asked, "You don't have athletes foot, do you?" I twitched, and then I lifted up my foot and pointed at it, before I screamed. "First off," I said, "MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL YOU IDIOT! And second, I WAS FUCKING JOKING YOU MORONIC ASS-WIPE!" "Oh…" Ling pouted, "So, are we going to eat or not?" "AAAAARRRRRGH!" I screamed, and I threw one of our torches in a random direction, only, it hit a giant slab of rock with engravings on it. _'The fuck…?'_ I looked at the designs on the stone and realized what it was. "Aniki!" I shouted at Envy, "Bring me everything in here that looks like this please." "Okay~!" He chirped, skipping off. _'I have a gay brother…A very sexy, gay brother…DAMMIT! WHY DO ALL HOT GUYS HAVE TO BE GAY?! IT'S SOOOOOO UNFAIR!'_

As I was having that extreme mental temper tantrum, Ling poked my cheek, and said something. "Huh?" I said, "What were you saying Ling?" He sweat-dropped and repeated his question. "Why were you being so friendly with Envy, Ed?" "Erm…" I said, "Well, Envy's real name is William Edward Von Hohenheim. My name is …Uh…Edward Hohenheim Elric… and my Father's name is Van Hohenheim… Err…" I trailed off, unsure, until I heard Envy's voice cut in. "Chibi-Chan," He said with a smirk, cuddling me, "Is my Baby Sister~!" My eyes widened, and then I turned and punched Envy in the jaw. "Why The FUCK Did You Tell HIM That?!" Envy just shrugged and said, "No reason." I huffed and turned towards Ling. He was just staring at me in shock, with a distant gaze, and I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Hellooooooo?" I said, "Liiiiiiing, Are you in there?" Suddenly, he shook his head and looked at me. "You're a…Girl?" He asked. Slowly, I nodded my head, waiting for another question. "Is Edward really your name?" He asked with an unbelieving tone. "No!" I said, "It's just my male alias…My real name is Eden Abigail Elric!" "Oh." He sighed, in what appeared to be relief, "Okay then…Who else knows?" "Erm," I said unsurely, "I believe the only living people who know are Winry, Pinako, Riza, Gracia, Hughes, Envy, and you, although, now that I think about it, the Fuhrer probably knows…" I trailed off, and suddenly, Envy yelled.

"WRATH KNOWS?!" "Wrath?" I asked. "The Fuhrer," Envy explained, "Is also a Homunculus. But as far as I know, he doesn't really like Father…Nor do Pride or Sloth…" He trailed off, mumbling something or other.

I turned back to Ling, and he asked, "Al doesn't know that you're a girl?" "Nope." I said, "Mum decided to keep it from him until I was either 18, or married. Also, my father has no clue either. And that's how I would like it to stay, Ling." I had a highly dangerous glint in my eyes, and I saw both Ling and Envy hold their hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

* * *

"Okay," I murmured, looking at the array laid out in front of me, "Here goes nothing…" I clapped my hands and put them onto the array, activating it.

* * *

"Where am I?" I whispered, opening my eyes to a large expanse of white. _**"You,"**_ A gentle, feminine voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere said, **"**_**Are in the Gate…With Me, the Real Truth."**_ My eyes opened wide, and I sat up. I looked around and saw a beautiful woman with a silver gown that looked as if it were a silver waterfall, Moonlight colored hair with Midnight colored tips flowing down her back, beautiful amethyst eyes, and a kind, soothing aura. "Um, w-what do you mean, 'The Real Truth', Ma'am?" I questioned, "Wasn't that white child Truth? If not, then who, or what, was it?" I heard her sigh, and then she said, _**"That was my son, Honor. If you ask me, that child seems to take after his father a bit too much…"**_ "Erm," I said uncertainly, "If I may ask, who is his father?" _**"Ah,"**_ She said, _**"Honor's father is Trickery."**_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a man appeared. He looked like the exact reverse of Truth. **"You called, Dearest?"** The man said in a loud, boisterous voice. _**"Yes Trickery,"**_ Truth said, _**"We seem to have a bit of a situation on our hands here."**_ Trickery suddenly face-palmed and said with a resigned sigh, **"What did Honor do this time Truth?"** Truth smiled and said in a slightly irritated voice, _**"Why don't we ask him?"**_ Trickery nodded slightly, and said, **"Go on and call the child Dear…"** Truth nodded and took a deep breath._** "HONOR!"**_ She yelled loudly,_** "COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM SEEING JUSTICE EVER AGAIN!"**_

There was another flash, and this time, a boy who appeared to be sixteen was here. The teen looked rather Goth/Emo, and he looked like Trickery, only with paler skin, amethyst eyes, and the under side of his short, spiky black hair was silver.

_** "What Mom?"**_ He said in a rude and bored tone. At that moment, Truth suddenly got an aura that signaled Honor's imminent demise, and both Trickery and I backed up slowly.

_** "Honor. Michael. Kamison."**_ She hissed in a low voice, causing Honor to look up at her, _**"This is the Last Straw. I have done my best to raise you correctly, but you have refused to even Attempt to use my teachings. For that, I am sending you to your Uncles Respect, Hard Work, and Common Sense, and your Aunts Responsibility, Morals, and Kindness! In addition, you are not allowed to see Justice for the next 10,000,000,000 years!"**_ Honor was white as a sheet, and he said, _**"Why…? What did I do mom?"**_ _**"You messed with the lives of those who didn't do anything wrong, and, by doing so, have caused the sorrows of many others as well."**_ Truth looked at Honor with eyes full of sadness. Honor looked highly confused, and sincerely regretful.

_** "Who did I hurt?"**_ Honor asked, _**"And what did I do to them?"**_ Truth smiled sadly and pointed at me, saying, _**"Trisha Elric died before her time. The only fault her children had was that they wanted their mother back. Yet, when they appeared before the Gate, you gave them an unfair price. You took not only this child's arm and leg, but you also took her baby brother. She has lived through far more than any human being should ever have to be subjected to, and it is such that I hereby give Eden Abigail Elric the ability to choose what she deems a fit punishment for my son."**_

"Me?" I ask, surprised, "Thank you, but I have no wish to punish him…I just want to know what he was thinking…" Honor looked at me in shock, and he started to cry. _**"I…"**_ He said, _**"I don't know…All I remember is going to see…Witchcraft!"**_ He suddenly shot over to Truth and Trickery and started to talk to them extremely fast.

* * *

"Umm…" I said after what seemed like a half an hour, "Can I go home now?" Truth turned and walked over to where I was and grasped my hands. _**"Eden, Darling,"**_ Truth whispered, _**"You may go, but before you do, I have a few things in which I must tell you. Your mother is now a Homunculus named Sloth. She has no memory of who she was before her resurrection, but I will give her memories back to her. Your brother's body is still alive, but extremely malnourished. As such, I will have to take care of him until he is completely healthy. Don't worry, I will handle everything. I will give your teacher, Izumi Curtis, the ability to have children once more, and she will have twins her first pregnancy. All of those who you care for will have the choice of having the same lifespan as you, including their children, or not. All I ask is that you become my family's emissary. If you accept, your codename will be Deceit. Do you accept?"**_ I thought about the offer, and asked, "What else do you want…?" Truth laughed and said, _**"You truly are a sharp one aren't you? The only other thing that I would like would be if I could adopt you. If you accept, then I could Finally have some grandkids!"**_

When I noticed the sparkles floating around her head, I sweat-dropped, and sighed. "Okay…" I said, "I accept." _**"Yay~!"**_ Truth squealed, _**"Okay, so after the adoption is finished, you might look a little different, but that's supposed to happen. You'll immediately feel a pull towards your soulmate, but that's normal too. Lastly, you will have a whole bunch of power and tons of abilities, some of them ones that you've probably never even heard of, but I will give you the knowledge of what they do and how to use them gradually, so that your brain won't blow up-literally. Now that that's out of the way, Let's Do This!"**_

* * *

_Vix: So, how was that?_

**Deceit: It was worse than Elmo on drugs.**

_Vix: No It Wasn't You Jerk! Right people?_

**Deceit: Review and tell us who was right. Do it or you shall die by the heel of my Combat Stiletto's.**

_Vix: Enough Deceit!_

_*We Both walk away, arguing over...milk...? T.T' *_


End file.
